


In Dreams

by red_as_ever



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_as_ever/pseuds/red_as_ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the shipping jamboree: "York loses sight in both eyes during the training session with Tex." Nork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saereneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereneth/gifts).



As far as dreams go, York decides, this one is rather boring. He dreams of darkness with faint bursts of colored shadows. No images, no people. Just darkness and something that smells like antiseptic. Strange. He doesn’t remember the last time he smelled something in his dreams.

The faint whispering draws his attention. “How is he?” That’s North’s voice. If he can find North, he’ll find light. York is sure of it. Reaching for the voice, he calls out into the darkness.

When his hand actually rises and his voice creaks in his throat, he knows. He isn’t dreaming.

“Hey.” North has drawn closer. York feels his weight on the bed beside him. Moving a hand to rest it on his thigh feels like lifting Maine. He manages somehow. Turning his head to try to see North is worse: pain pools where his eyes are supposed to be. He gasps.

North leans forward. Strong fingers smooth York’s hair away from his face while another hand cups his cheek, stabilizing him. “Welcome back,” North whispers.

“North?” York asks. He hopes for one blind moment that this is an apparition, that he dreams, that the pain and the touch and the darkness don’t exist. No, he tells himself. This is real. Soft pressure against his face suggests bandages; maybe, just maybe, the damage isn’t as bad as it seems.

“I’m here,” North says.

York swallows hard. Braces himself for the answer when he asks, “Can they save my eyes?” He can trust North to be honest. He knows that.

Still, when North says “No, they can’t,” as his voice breaks with the truth of it, York’s breath rushes out in a sob. No. Please, no. His head shakes and the pain is incandescent and cruel and he’s crying, or should be, hopes he would be if not for the bandages padding his eyes.

North holds him steady and kisses him where there should be tears.


End file.
